The technical field is related to a reference voltage generator and a method of operating the reference voltage generator.
A reference voltage generator may include two resistors connected in series between two power supplies and may be used for providing a reference voltage to a load. A level of the reference voltage provided by the reference voltage generator may depend on the resistance proportion of the two resistors. In order to make a static current associated with the reference voltage generator to be acceptably low, the resistance values of the two resistors may need to be sufficiently high. To save layout size, resistor can be replaced by serial MOS transistors in diode connection and with low W/L, in which W is width of MOS and L is channel length of MOS. Nevertheless, when the reference voltage by reference voltage generator is on a load, some electrical characteristics of the load may cause the value of the reference voltage to deviate from its base value (or target value), e.g., an output driver of IO circuit as a load may shift the reference voltage by transient current coupling through equivalent capacitance of the driver. If the resistance values of the two resistors are substantially high, a significantly long time may be required for the reference voltage to return to the base value. An incorrect reference voltage may be undesirably provided during this long period.